1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in means and apparatus for accurately positioning and repositioning a metal cutting tool with respect to its workpiece, and more particularly to a combination of voltage sensing means and an adjustable wedge tool holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been proposed for the positioning and repositioning of a metal cutting tool with respect to its proximity with a workpiece. In an ordinary lathe assembly the tool is mounted on a platform which is manually screw adjusted towards and away from the workpiece. In high speed, highly automatic production of similar parts, or where a number of cuts must be taken on the same part, the tool requires precise positioning and repositioning as well as wear compensation, so that all parts are made to the same size automatically.
One problem with such arrangements is that the support means for the cutting tool must be extremely rugged to prevent tool deflection and chatter or vibration. At the same time, a rugged assembly must be susceptible to quick and accurate adjustment. Certain devices, including stepping motor driven screws, hydraulic cylinders, and pivot bars all suffer from complexity, lack of a wide range of adjustment and need for fluid supply systems, among others.